AKAKURO AND THE OLYMPIANS
by aishary
Summary: Fict multi chap dengan banyak kisah yang berbeda-beda tiap chapter. Mari sisihkan waktu sejenak, siapkan minum dan camilan, lalu tanamkan sebentar saja dalam pikiran, "Jika para tokoh KnB kesayangan kita jadi Dewa Dewi Yunani". Maka akan kita temukan, sekelumit cerita yang mungkin bisa jadi penghadir tawa. there's akakuro inside. by Aryna & Narary. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **Percy Jackson and The Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan sensei.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Parody. Humor. Supernatural.**

 **Warning : BL, Typos, Gaje, OOC akut!**

 **Proyek ini murni hasil imajinasi, tanpa perencanaan yang presisi. Hanya hasil chat pribadi dengan modifikasi dan reparasi sana sini.**

 **Jika ada yang kurang berkenan atau tak logis, mohon dimaklumi.**

 **DLDR, bro...! It's simple. (cz you've been warned)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"JIKA ANAK-ANAK KnB JADI DEWA DEWI YUNANI"**

 **by**

 **ARY & NARAKURA**

 **.**

 **oo0oo**

 **PROLOG**

Alkisah di sebuah peradaban barat, berkuasalah dewa dewi Yunani. Dewa dan dewi tersebut terdiri dari 3 dewa besar bersaudara yaitu, Poseidon, Hades dan Zeus. Selain ketiga dewa besar, terdapat dewa dewi lain seperti Dionysus, Ares, Hephaestus, Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, si kembar menyusahkan Artemis dan Apollo, serta Hera. Para dewa dan dewi tersebut tinggal dan memiliki tahta di Gunung Olympus.

Pertama **Poseidon** , si Dewa Laut. Sulung dari tiga bersaudara ini memiliki hobi berjemur dan melaut. Pernah mendapat musibah berabad-abad yang lalu hingga membuat kulitnya yang dulu putih cemerlang menjadi hitam bak arang. Berbagai cara telah dilakukan agar kembali seperti sedia kala, namun sia-sia. Julukan dewa dakian pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Mempunyai seorang anak lelaki blasteran yang menjadi incaran para pria dan wanita, baik itu dari kaum dewa dan manusia hingga mampu membuat pesona Aprhodite kalah telak.

Motto hidup : Yang bisa memutihkanku, hanyalah aku.

Dewa kedua adalah **Hades** , si Dewa Penunggu Dunia Bawah. Seperti tempat tinggalnya, wajahnya pun tak kalah suram. Rambut kelabu dan tatap mata kosong adalah ciri khasnya, berekspresi datar adalah kebiasaannya, membuat setiap wanita jatuh terpesona. Kerap dijuluki si jutek dari gua hantu, karena sifatnya yang tak pernah ramah pada siapapun. Hobi mencari harta karun, karena menjadi kaya adalah impiannya sejak dulu.

Motto hidup: Wajah boleh madesu, tapi isi kantong harus tetap full. Ttd : Hades a.k.a Mayuyu.

Dewa yang ketiga adalah **Zeus** , si Dewa Langit, merupakan raja dari para dewa. Gampang marah, bawelan dan tukang komentar adalah sifatnya. Meskipun paling bungsu, tapi lagaknya tak pernah kurang seinchi pun sejak zaman dinosaurus. Main petir sembarangan adalah hobinya. Maklum, MKKB (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia). Sepertinya Zeus kecil sangat ingin bermain petasan namun tak pernah kesampaian. Punya seorang anak lelaki blasteran yang disinyalir peranakan dewa dan ratu setan. Sadis-sadis tampan adalah julukan bagi sang anak. Bukti bahwa buah tak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

Motto hidup : Bibir seksi itu anugerah ilahi.

Dewa dewi lain selain tiga dewa besar :

 **Dionysus** , si Dewa Anggur. Dewa yang merupakan salah satu putra Zeus ini adalah dewa dengan predikat tersensi sepanjang masa. Senggol bacok adalah motto hidupnya. Paling kesal kalau disuruh-suruh atau dipaksa-paksa. "Yang bisa menyuruh ku hanyalah aku." (Salah quote woy!). Hobi berkebun, entah itu anggur, stroberi atau bluberi. Minuman kesukaannya anggur plus soda. Tapi karena sedang diet, minuman kesukaannya berubah menjadi soda rasa anggur.

 **Ares** , si Dewa Perang. Memiliki perawakan sangar bin seram namun otak pas-pasan, hingga Bakagami menjadi nama belakangnya. Hobinya berperang dan menebar pertikaian. Punya anak blasteran dimana-mana. Kini sedang menjalin cinta terlarang dengan Aphrodite, istri Hephaestus, si Dewa Pandai Besi sekaligus saudara kandungnya sendiri. Sering di _bully_ dan dizalimi tatkala kepergok mojok di tempat sepi.

Motto hidup: Ga perang ga rame.

 **Hephaestus** , si Dewa Api dan Pandai Besi. Muka? Dekil dan _nggak_ ganteng sama sekali. Inilah sebab yang disinyalir bikin istrinya (Aphrodite) nikung sama saudaranya sendiri. Kakinya pincang sebelah, karena pas bayi pernah dilempar Zeus dari langit. Meski tampang sama sekali tak terkondisikan dengan benar, tapi otaknya seencer sirup stroberi botolan. Jago bikin dan otak atik mesin, terutama mesin untuk menangkap dan menyergap sang istri dan PIL-nya pas lagi _aduhay_ berdua di tempat sepi. Punya banyak anak jenius matematika, dan suka sama cewek yang _nggak_ takut oli nempel di jarinya.

Motto hidup : Kejar mereka sampai dapat!

 **Athena** , dewi nan cantik dan mempesona. Ia adalah Dewi Kebijaksanaan dan Perang. Terlahir secara tak sengaja saat Zeus sedang sakit kepala. Punya raut wajah tegas dan galak, namun sifatnya cenderung penyayang. Musuh bebuyutan Poseidon, sejak Poseidon berani membaca majalah mesum di pelataran rumahnya. Hobi bermain kendo, hingga sering membawa pedang kendo kemana-mana.

Motto hidup: Semua sah dalam cinta dan perang.

 **Hermes** , Dewa Pengelana dan Pencuri. Kenapa disebut demikian? Karena saat sedang berkelana Hermes sering kehabisan uang hingga dirinya pun _khilaf_ meminjam barang tanpa bilang-bilang. Punya banyak anak blasteran yang berceceran dimana-mana sehingga termasuk dewa dengan predikat anak terbanyak. Memiliki sifat rendah hati dan kebapakan. Sering tersenyum walau kadang saat bicara kadang _nggak_ nyambung. Hobinya berpindah pindah (dari satu hati ke hati lainnya).

Motto hidup: Menyelam sambil minum air. Jika boleh lebih dari satu kenapa tak boleh cari yang lain?

 **Aphrodite** , si Dewi Cinta dan Kecantikan. Terkenal juga sebagai dewi penggoda. Warna merah jambu adalah warna kesukaannya, selendang sutera adalah senjata andalannya. Siap menggaet para pria tampan hanya dengan kedipan mata dan kibasan rambut merah muda. Hobi bersolek. Pernah membuka salon kecantikan, namun sayang pelanggannya pria semua. Kini tengah menjalin cinta terlarang dengan Ares si Baka. Punya banyak anak blasteran hasil cinta satu malam.

Motto hidup: Cinta tak pernah salah.

 **Artemis** , si Dewi Bulan dan Perburuan. Profilnya imut, manis, tapi galaknya _nggak_ ketulungan. Merupakan putri Zeus dari hubungan nikung. Punya saudara kembar super nakal yang langganan dia tendang sejak masih dalam kandungan. Hobinya berburu monster dan siluman, tapi sibuk dengan misi mulia penyelamatan satwa-satwa langka. Pernah bersumpah untuk menjadi virgin selamanya.

Motto hidup : Say no to love, Say no to cowok, Say no to Apollo!

 **Apollo** , si Dewa Matahari. Dewa ganteng maksimal (berdasarkan penjurian pribadi) yang terlahir dengan terlalu banyak bakat fenomenal. Saking banyaknya, sampai bisa membuat orang normal jadi hilang akal, lantaran otaknya terlanjur zig zag gegara keseringan kena tendang sang kembaran sejak di dalam kandungan. Kembarannya Artemis, putra Zeus dari hubungan nikung. Tugas rutin : mengendarai matahari. Tugas tambahan : bernyanyi, berpuisi, mengobati orang (kalau lagi _mood_ ), dan meramal akhir dunia.

Motto hidup : Gue yang paling keceh!

Terakhir Dewi **Hera** , istri sah Zeus, a.k.a ratu sadis dari kahyangan. Jabatan resminya Dewi Pernikahan. Jabatan ga resminya tukang tebar kutukan (persis kayak ibu-ibu PMS yang lagi kehabisan jatah bulanan). Memalak adalah hobinya, apalagi jika tengah mendapati sang suami selingkuh dimana-mana. Hera sangat anti dengan yang namanya perselingkuhan, karena hal itu mencemarkan nama baiknya sebagai Dewi Pernikahan. Hanya punya dua anak dari Zeus, yaitu Ares dan Hephaestus, yang sama-sama jago bikin pening kepala dan cepat ubanan. Karena itu, jika dibikin survey dari level 0-10, tingkat stress Hera sudah mencapai angka 20.

Motto hidup : Awas! Nyonya Besar Galak!

Dan ini list chara-nya :

1\. Zeus : Nijimura Shuuzo

2\. Hades : Mayuzumi Chihiro

3\. Poseidon : Aomine Daiki

4\. Athena : Araki Masako

5\. Artemis : Aida Riko

6\. Apollo : Izuki Shun

7\. Dionysus : Hyuuga Junpei

8\. Ares : Kagami Taiga

9\. Hephaestus : Nebuya Eikichi

10\. Aphrodite : Momoi Satsuki

11\. Hermes : Kyoshi Teppei

12\. Hera : Alexandra Garcia

13\. Putra Zeus : Akashi Seijuurou

14\. Putra Poseidon : Kuroko Tetsuya

15\. Putra Aphrodite : Kise Ryota dan Mibuchi Reo

.

.

Coming soon : chapter 1

 **"PRAHARA TAGIHAN LISTRIK POSEIDON"**


	2. Chapter 2

_Buka mata, bebaskan logika, arungi angkasa, selami samudra. Maka akan kau temukan, bahwa dunia menggelar banyak sekali cerita dan tawa._

Perkenalkan.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun, anak blasteran persilangan Dewa Laut dengan seorang wanita berwajah imut.

Punya wajah cantik, bulu mata lentik, surai sewarna langit, tubuh kecil nan ramping, yang berpotensi bikin orang kalap pengen meluk lalu gigit. Pribadinya kalem nan anteng. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap sang papa yang sok keren, tapi malah gagal beken.

Hobi berendam di kamar mandi setiap pagi, siang, dan petang. Pokoknya tiga kali sehari, wajib hukumnya. Itu pun masih ditambah mandi-mandi sunah di waktu luang.

Idola seluruh spesies di dunia, dari spesies dewa, blasteran, hingga manusia. Sering menjadi rebutan dewa Tiga Besar untuk dijadikan anak atau mantu hingga mampu menyulut perang penuh drama dan kemelut.

Sudah memiliki tambatan hati bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang absolut, putra kesayangan Zeus si manyun.

 **oo** **0** **oo**

Pagi yang indah di sebuah kota di pinggir laut.

Burung camar tampak terbang tinggi, berputar-putar hilir mudik silih berganti. Ombak bergulung-gulung memecah pantai, menyapu butiran pasir kemilau yang diterpa hangat sinar mentari. Angin laut membawa uap air yang tergarami hingga jauh, menggugah penghuni kota untuk singgah dan berenang atau sekedar mengeluarkan peluh.

Sebuah rumah pantai berwarna biru tampak berdiri kokoh di tebing berbatu. Rumah besar itu tampak sederhana dan dikelilingi pepohonan rindang. Sebuah ayunan dengan hiasan abalon dan kerang laut berdiri menjulang di halaman.

Tak hanya itu. Sebuah kolam renang versi hotel bintang tujuh terbentang di bagian belakang rumah beserta tumbuhan koral dan terumbu karang. Tangga berbatu dengan hiasan biota laut yang telah memfosil terpahat di sudut rumah, menghubungkan atas tebing dengan pantai indah yang terbentang di bawah.

Lalu, siapakah pemilik rumah pantai impian umat manusia sejagat itu?

Ternyata milik si Putra Poseidon beserta sang Bunda. Sayangnya, rumah itu merupakan satu-satunya peninggalan Poseidon sebelum sang dewa menghilang ditelan lautan. Sungguh miris, karena Poseidon lebih kejam dari Bang Toyib.

Pantas letaknya di atas tebing. Lokasi yang sering menarik para peminat terjun bebas untuk bunuh diri. Untung rumah itu sudah didesain sedemikian indah nan mewah. Kalau tidak, kawasan itu pasti sudah sangat angker lantaran dijadikan destinasi populer untuk mengakhiri hidup.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti rumah. Hanya kecipak air yang terdengar sejauh telinga mendengar. Hingga sebentuk suara merdu datang menggetarkan indera pendengaran.

"Bunda, Tetsuya sudah selesai nih mandinya. Bunda nggak jadi mandi?" tanya Tetsuya dengan handuk yang masih melilit di pinggang rampingnya. Tetsuya lupa membawa pakaian ganti rupanya.

Bunda hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Malas ah Tet, dingin. Lagian, Bunda mau mandi apa nggak tetap cantik kok. Feromon menyebar kemana-mana. Sudah alami dari lahir."

Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk paham. Bunda memang agak nyentrik dan narsis. Walau begitu Tetsuya tetap saja percaya karena tak ingin dikutuk jadi penyu.

"Ah, pantas saja Papa Poseidon jatuh cinta sama Bunda ya?" ucap Tetsuya kagum. Dirinya sedikit tergelitik rasa penasaran juga tentang bagaimana Bunda mampu membuat papanya, sang Dewa Laut bertekuk lutut.

"Yup! Asal Tetsuya tahu, papamu itu naksir Bunda karena sifat Bunda yang jarang mandi ini _l_ _h_ _o_. Lain daripada yang lain katanya." Bunda bercerita sambil mengangguk-angguk bangga. Wanita cantik itu kini tampak berseri-seri mengenang masa lalunya bersama sang suami berdaki.

"Loh, Dewa Laut malah suka sama yang jarang mandi? Kok bisa sih? Pasti waktu itu Papa sedang flu. Makanya bau badan Bunda nggak tercium." ucap Tetsuya polos.

"Kamu kok ngomong gitu sih, Sayang?!" sangkal Bunda tidak mau kalah. "Bunda ini nggak ngarang loh, sumpah! Soalnya sekarang itu air bersih langka. Penghematan!"

"Tapi kan Papa hidupnya di laut Bunda. Pakainya air asin. Hubungannya sama nggak mandi apa?" tanya Tetsuya sangsi.

"Justru karena itulah. Papamu sadar betapa berharganya air tawar yang hanya 1% penyebarannya sekarang." Bunda malah ceramah. "Papamu menganggap hati Bunda sungguh mulia, karena rela tak mandi demi melindungi cadangan air bersih dunia."

.

—dan pembicaraan absurd seperti inilah yang selalu mengawali hari Tetsuya.

 **oo0oo**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Percy Jackson and** **The Olympians adalah milik Rick Riordan**

 **Kami** **hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning:** **BL,** **OOC, Typo (s), Alur maksa, Bahasa ancur**

 **Genre: Humor, Parody, Supranatural**

 **.**

" **AKAKURO AND THE OLYMPIANS THE SERIES"**

 **By Aryna & Narary**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **:** **PRAHARA TAGIHAN LISTRIK POSEIDON**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **oo0oo**

Tetsuya terbangun dengan senyum manis, meski rambutnya awut-awutan seperti habis terkena badai Katrina.

Hari ini spesial karena Seijuurou akan menjemputnya untuk berkencan. Rencannya, mereka berdua akan pelesir ke Dunia Bawah guna memberi makan Cerberus dan mencoba wahana baru : _Bermain Arung Jeram di Tartarus_.

Mayuyu bin Hades, sang paman beraut datar—sedatar panci penggorengan—telah memberi mereka wangsit untuk menjaga sang hewan peliharaan selagi ia bertandang ke rumah mertua.

Selimut marun disibak, _b_ _a_ _d hair_ diabaikan, sepasang kakinya melangkah, siap menapaki kerasnya dunia. Tetsuya keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati di tengah suasana rumah yang masih sunyi.

"Andai Kuga Ryousuke itu nyata, rasanya Bunda ingin dinikahi olehnya~" Bunda menggumam sambil ber _fangirling_ ria. Mata Bunda bukan lagi berbinar-binar, tapi sudah berbintang-bintang.

Tetsuya tertegun.

Rasa kantuknya langsung hilang saat melihat Bunda tengah anteng di depan televisi sambil menggigiti bantal bergambar kura-kura, makhluk laut imut kesayangan Bunda. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah _nendroid_ seorang tokoh anime yang tadi diucapkan namanya oleh Bunda.

Maklum saja. Bunda memang sedikit terkenal akan ke- _wibu_ -annya. Apalagi sejak sang suami, Poseidon berdaki sering mangkir memberi servis.

Tetsuya pening. Ini masih pagi, tapi Bunda sudah tenggelam di kolam delusi.

"Kalau begitu, untung saja dia hanya bisa dibayangkan." celetuk Tetsuya sambil meliuk-liukkan tubuh rampingnya, bermaksud olahraga sebelum melakukan ritual berendam.

"Kok jahat?!" Bunda mendelik tidak terima.

Bagaimana tidak? Punya anak hanya satu. Dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang tak kurang sepeser pun. Tapi membesarkan hati (delusi) Bunda saja tak mau.

"Tetsuya tidak ingin Bunda bahagia ya? Tetsuya tidak ingin punya bapak yang keren dan _cool_? Tetsuya tega sama Bunda? Tetsuya jahat!" lanjut Bunda, mulai _drama queen._

"Tapi kan Papa Tetsuya itu Poseidon, Bunda? Dewa Laut, coba! Siapa lagi yang bisa lebih keren dan lebih _macho_ dari Papa?" jawab Tetsuya datar.

"Jangan sebut lagi nama dewa somplak itu! Seumur hidup Bunda menyesal pernah jatuh cinta padanya!" Bunda membuang muka. Tak sudi mengingat setiap momen yang telah terlewati dengan sang Dewa Laut berdaki.

"Kalau begitu Bunda juga menyesal melahirkan Tetsuya?" Tetsuya langsung cemberut.

Tetsuya lelah. Setiap pagi harus mendengarkan racauan Bunda tentang sang ayah yang terkadang penuh romansa dan di lain hari penuh kutukan.

Tetsuya tahu. Sebenarnya Bunda hanya sedang rindu pada sang suami yang entah berada di mana kini. Ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan sang suami tak tahu diri yang sulit menahan birahi. Tak hanya dewa dan dewi. Manusia, peri, bahkan jiwa yang tersesat pun ia sambangi sebagai pelampiasan nafsu duniawi.

Bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya hati ini memiliki suami yang punya selingkuhan bak punya usaha properti?

Tetsuya menghela napas. Sebentar lagi ia ada janji dengan Seijuurou. Tapi entah kenapa dirinya malah terjebak dalam atmorfer galau.

"Tetsuya mau mandi." ujar Tetsuya akhirnya seraya menuju dapur, menyeruput segelas susu vanila hangat yang telah dibuatkan Bunda.

"Memang Tetsuya mau kemana?" tanya Bunda heran.

"Jam 11 nanti Sei-kun akan datang. Sei-kun bilang ingin mengajak Tetsuya jalan-jalan ke Dunia Bawah." Tetsuya menjawab santai.

Bunda melirik jam dinding. "Sekarang baru jam 8. Memang nanti nggak keringetan lagi?"

"Kan Tetsuya mau berendam dulu, Bunda." Ujar Tetsuya sambil melenggang ke kamar mandi. "Dua setengah jam cukuplah untuk menyimpan tenaga. Hari ini cuacanya panas menurut ramalan Mas Apollo Sayang."

Paham situasi, Bunda hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Bukan karena tak peduli si anak akan masuk angin, tapi memang begitulah keadaan yang harus ia hadapi.

 **oo0oo**

Tetsuya sudah siap di kamar mandi.

Handuk biru langit telah tersampir rapi. Pakaian pun telah ditanggalkan hingga tubuh moleknya terekspos indah tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi.

"Ah, indahnya pagi ini." batin Tetsuya dengan wajah secerah sinar mentari.

Tanpa ba bi bu, kaki jenjang dilangkahkan menuju _bathup_ super, sebesar kolam pemandian pangeran. _Bathup_ itu berwarna biru laut yang berisi air bercampur parfum vanila dan juga sabun. Tak hanya itu, sekeliling lantainya pun basah dialiri air karena kran yang dibiarkan terbuka terus menerus. Sejuk, begitulah atmosfer yang tercipta.

"Ah~ Surga dunia~" Tetsuya mendesah dengan wajah ambigu.

 **oo0oo**

Detik waktu bergulir. Tak terasa dua setengah jam pun berlalu. Namun tanda-tanda kehidupan dari kamar mandi belum juga muncul.

Cemas akan keadaan sang anak yang tak kunjung menampakkan wujud, Bunda pun berinisiatif untuk mengetuk pintu, walaupun kemungkinan sang anak semata wayang mati saat tengah berendam di dalam air tak mungkin terjadi.

Jangan heran. Tetsuya itu putra Poseidon. Air adalah daerah kekuasaannya. Tak ada ikan yang mati di dalam air kecuali sudah suratan takdir.

Jemari lentik terulur. Mengetuk lembut daun pintu berwarna biru, karena semua hal di rumah ini memang serba biru.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Tetsuya, sudah dua setengah jam. Kau ketiduran, Nak?" cemas Bunda.

"Iya, Bunda. Tetsuya sudah hampir selesai, kok. Ini baru mau berbilas." Tetsuya menjawab setengah berteriak.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Bunda masih setia berdiri di depan pintu. Memastikan kucuran air segera terdengar pertanda sang anak telah selesai dengan ritual bertapanya. Tapi sayangnya, suara yang mestinya terdengar bak melodi surga di telinga Bunda tak kunjung mengemuka. Hingga tiba-tiba…

"Bun, airnya kok nggak hidup?" teriak Tetsuya depresi dari kamar mandi.

Rusak sudah rencana kencannya kalau begini mengingat sebentar lagi jam menunjukkan pukul 11 tepat. Salahkan dirinya yang ketiduran karena terlalu menghayati ritual berendam dan menggosoknya.

Oh, ralat. Jangan salahkan Tetsuya!

Salahkan saja ayahnya yang seorang Dewa Laut, hingga _fetish_ Tetsuya pada air tak mampu dibendung. Karena itu, sebutan manusia setengah ikan tampak lebih pas untuk Tetsuya dibanding sebutan manusia setengah dewa.

"Listriknya mati lagi?" tanya Bunda lempeng.

Bunda lelah. Setiap hari hal yang sama selalu terulang.

Demi Si Dewa Dakian Dan Bulukan!

Salah apa hingga setiap malam, Bunda harus hidup gelap-gelapan karena _touken_ listriknya selalu kehabisan pulsa? Salahkan anaknya yang bagai ikan duyung kurang asupan hingga tiap hari harus berada di tempat yang airnya meluber ke mana-mana!

Bunda kesal, _tahu_ _ng_ _ga_ _k_ _sih?_

Masa' Bunda harus beli pulsa listrik tiap hari hanya demi menyediakan air rendaman sang buah hati?! Kadang terbersit ingin menyuruh sang anak agar tinggal di laut, namun nurahi seorang ibunya menolak untuk patuh.

"Isi dompet bisa dicari. Tapi punya anak separuh dewa adalah peristiwa langka di dunia ini." Bunda membatin sambil manggut-manggut meyakinkan diri.

Lagipula, laut sekarang sudah tidak seperti dulu. Sudah banyak yang tercemar sampah. Kalau putra kesayangannya tinggal di laut, menikah juga di laut, lalu punya anak _mutan_ gegara pas hamil keracunan merkuri, bagaimana? _Kan horror!_

"Bunda, terus Tetsuya bilas badan pakai apa?" teriak Tetsuya nelangsa karena badannya masih licin akibat sabun.

"Nggak usah dibilas! Langsung dikeringkan pakai handuk saja!" Bunda balas berteriak.

Tetsuya langsung protes. "Lah, Bunda tega kalau kulit Tetsuya jamuran?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Listriknya habis, Sayang. Atau mungkin mesin airnya korslet lagi?" tanya Bunda sambil menimbang-nimbang penyebab malapetaka yang menimpa Tetsuya. "Kamu juga, sih! Mandi sudah kayak bertapa. Boros listrik, boros air. Heran. Kamu ini anak Bunda apa anak _dugong_ sih?"

Tetsuya jelas tersinggung.

"Bun! Bukan mauku jika Papaku seorang Dewa Laut. Bukan mauku juga kalau aku lebih betah berendam daripada berjemur. Kalau Bunda susah bayar listrik karena mesin air nggak pernah mati, itu kan bawaan Poseidon, Bun!" ucap Tetsuya dramatis dari kamar mandi. Entah kenapa sang anak malah OOC sekali.

Pintu kamar mandi mendadak terbuka. Di depan Bunda terpampang pemandangan sang anak dengan wajah cemberut. Tubuh mulusnya hanya dililit oleh selembar handuk biru dengan badan yang masih dipenuhi busa-busa sabun.

"Tetsuya mau ke mana?" tanya Bunda penasaran.

Tidak ingat kalau tubuhnya hanya terlilit handuk begitu? Bagaimana kalau Tetsuya _khilaf_ _,_ berniat keluar rumah dan menjadi korban tindak kriminal _pedofilia_?

Hell, NO! Nurani seorang ibu tak akan rela membiarkan anaknya menjadi mangsa lelaki hidung belang di luar sana. Apalagi anaknya seorang Tetsuya. Aphrodite saja kalah telak.

"Tetsuya mau mengambil air galon di dapur." Ujar Tetsuya sambil menghentakkan kaki. Tetsuya tergesa menuju dapur, lalu kembali sambil membopong segalon air mineral yang masih penuh.

Demi Makluk Lempeng Namun Tampan! Air untuk minum pun kini beralih fungsi menjadi alat pemuas kebutuhan bilas sabun.

Cukup sudah! Bunda tak tahan lagi dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau poseidon-poseidonan beserta antek-anteknya.

"Tetsuya!" Bunda memekik gahar. "Pokoknya Bunda nggak mau tahu. Kamu selesaikan masalah air ini sama Papamu. Masalah listrik juga sekalian minta tolong sama pacarmu."

Wajah rupawan Bunda tertekuk murka dengan aura hitam yang siap menyebar ke seantero rumah. Bunda telah bertransformasi dari Bunda Teresa menjadi Medusa.

Tetsuya menelan ludah susah payah. Air galon masih menetes-netes dari tubuhnya.

"Gara-gara bawaan orok Papamu itu, tagihan air kita membengkak tiap bulan. Lagaknya Dewa Tiga Besar penguasa laut. Tapi ngasih air buat mandi anaknya saja nggak mampu. Jadi laki kok ya nggak tanggung jawab!" Bunda mengomel kesal dengan mata berkilat-kilat mengerikan.

Jika pandangan mampu membunuh, mungkin papanya yang berdaki akan mati hari ini di depan Bunda.

Tak ingin membuat masalah semakin pelik, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk patuh. Tetsuya sudah memutuskan dalam hati, bawah sang kekasih harus turut membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini.

 **oo0oo**

"Sayang, kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu?" tanya Seijuurou. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke dunia bawah, bermaksud menunaikan amanat dari sang paman berwajah suram.

"Aku bingung, Sei-kun." Wajah Tetsuya tertekuk lucu, membuat pipi gembilnya semakin menggoda untuk dielus. Bibirnya mengerucut imut, ampuh membuat Seijuurou tidak tahan ingin mencium.

Tangan Seijuurou terkepal, setengah mati berjuang menahan hasrat ingin menerkam sang pujaan hati.

"Tetsuya bingung kenapa? Tetsuya bisa menceritakan apapun kepadaku, jika Tetsuya lupa." Tangan Seijuurou terulur, mengusap lembut helaian langit yang selalu menjadi idaman ayah monyongnya, bermaksud menenangkan.

"Etto…." Tetsuya ragu.

"Ya?" Seijuurou sabar menunggu.

"A-ano…." Tetsuya masih ragu.

"Ya?" Seijuurou (masih) sabar menunggu.

"Ano Sei-kun…." Tetsuya semakin ragu.

"Ya?" Seijuurou (mati-matian) sabar menunggu.

Padahal batin si mata belang tengah menjerit nista. _'_ _Sumpah_ _,_ _demi bibir_ _offside_ _Ayah Zeus_ _!_ _Tetsuya ini mau ngomong apa sih?!_ _'_

Seijuurou penasaran. Apa _sih_ yang ingin dikatakan oleh sang kekasih hingga membuat dirinya geram setengah mati?! Biasanya, kekasihnya ini kalau bicara tak bisa di rem, layaknya kereta shinkansen jurusan Jogja-Kediri. Kata-kata yang keluar juga nyelekitnya bukan main. Tapi sekarang malah seperti ABG labil yang ingin menyatakan cinta begini.

"Tetsuya." Akhirnya Seijuurou habis kesabaran.

"Kalau yang ingin Tetsuya katakan adalah tentang pernikahan, lupakan saja! Yang akan melamar Tetsuya duluan adalah aku!" ucap Seijuurou dengan raut serius tapi sok tahu, yang entah kenapa mengingatkan Tetsuya pada _quotes_ terkenal papanya.

Manik azure menatap sang kekasih heran. "Sei-kun gila ya?"

"Gila karenamu~" Seijuurou masih sempat menggombal di saat krisis listrik seperti ini.

Tetsuya menghela napas.

"Listrik di rumahku mati lagi Sei-kun. Bunda tak sanggup membayar tagihan listrik yang terus membengkak. Sepertinya mesin airnya juga rusak lagi." Tetsuya berujar sedih.

Seijuurou paham.

Tetsuya tanpa air, artinya bencana. Seperti ayahnya yang Dewa Laut, air adalah sesuatu yang penting, urgen, dan amat sangat krusial bagi kelangsungan hidup sang pujaan. Tanpa air Tetsuya akan lemah, lesu, dan tak bertenaga. Hal itu juga akan jadi sinyal bahaya bagi dirinya. Pertanda kiamat lantaran kekurangan asupan.

' _Jelas ini tidak boleh terjadi!'_ Seijuurou membatin dalam hati.

Berusaha mengeyahkan pikiran laknat warisan sang ibu, Seijuurou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Jadi, Tetsuya mau aku bagaimana? Mengalirkan listrik dari Olympus langsung ke rumahmu?" Seijuurou menyeringai, tahu jika tebakannya tepat saat melihat wajah Tetsuya yang memerah.

Tetsuya mengangguk malu. Rona merah jambu mulai mendominasi kulit putih di wajahnya. "Jika Sei-kun bersedia." ucapnya sambil menunduk, membuat permata azure itu tertutup poni biru muda.

Seijuurou terkekeh.

Melihat Tetsuya tersipu malu itu berkah. Ibarat melihat komet yang hanya muncul sekali selama dua ratus tahun. Jadi, cuma Seijuurou, satu-satunya pemuda yang ketiban hoki lantaran bisa melihat peristiwa langka itu.

Tapi ada masalah.

"Tetsuya, sayangnya di Olympus tidak ada listrik." Seijuurou berujar dengan nada menyesal. "Tetsuya lupa? Penerangan di Olympus sepenuhnya magis. Jadi otomatis."

Tetsuya langsung tertunduk, pundaknya merosot. Sampai kemudian, pemuda imut itu teringat sesuatu.

"Kan ada Petir Asali, Sei-kun." Ujar Tetsuya serta merta. "Petir Asali mengandung listrik, kan?"

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis. Kenapa di saat–saat seperti ini, Tetsuya mendadak cerdas sekali? Meski cerdasnya lebih sering mendatangkan masalah daripada menyelesaikan masalah.

Seijuurou menghela napas.

"Sayang, Petir Asali bukan petir biasa. Daya ledaknya ribuan kali lebih hebat dari bom nuklir. Daya listriknya lebih besar ribuan kali daripada halilintar." Seijuurou menjelaskan hati-hati. "Rumahmu bisa gosong kalau menerima daya listrik sebesar itu, bahkan meski cuma sejentikan jari."

Tetsuya cemberut sambil menggerutu. "Tapi Sei-kun kan anaknya Dewa Petir. Masa tidak bisa mengendalikan petir? Malu-maluin."

Itu sindiran. Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Nusuk.

Perempatan otot berkedut di pelipis Seijuurou. Pacarnya sendiri bilang Seijuurou _'malu-maluin'_. Penghinaan macam apa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ini?

"Aku memang bilang Petir Asali punya daya hancur luar biasa." Seijuurou menyeringai sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau daya hancur itu _tidak bisa_ diakali."

Punggung Tetsuya langsung tegak. Wajahnya kembali cerah. Matanya berbinar penuh harap. "Jadi bisa?"

"Bisa. Jika menggunakan perunggu langit." Seijuurou mengangkat dagu bangga. "Kau beruntung, Sayang. Beberapa hari yang lalu Nebuya, Si Hephaestus baru saja menyelesaikan MCB model terbaru berbahan dasar perunggu langit untuk dipasang di salah satu bengkel tempanya."

"Jadi Sei-kun bisa minta Nebuya membuatkan satu MCB perunggu langit lagi untuk rumahku." Tetsuya menyambar serta merta. "Bisa kan? Kan? Kan?"

 _Puppy eyes_ Tetsuya sungguh mustahil ditolak. Seijuurou menghela napas, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mesin airnya? Tetsuya tahu kan, aku bukan ahli permesinan." Seijuurou mengingatkan.

"Masalah air akan aku bicarakan dengan Papa, Sei-kun. Bunda bilang aku harus minta Papa bertanggung jawab atas benih yang ditaburnya." jelas Tetsuya dengan wajah lempeng.

Ah, Seijuurou lupa jika Tetsuya pasti tak akan pernah mau minta tolong kepada Nebuya, Si Haphaestus sang Dewa Api dan Pandai Besi, sepupu mereka yang doyan makan dan kelebihan gizi.

Bukan karena apa-apa. Tetsuya saja yang tidak tahan panas dan merasa terdzalimi saat melihat otot-otot kekar Nebuya. Lagipula, Seijuurou sudah berencana minta dibuatkan satu unit MCB. Dan Sang Hephaestus, tidak semurah hati itu untuk mengabulkan permintaan dua kali, meski dari saudara sendiri.

Kalau memikirkan akan mengakali dan mengutak-atik Petir Asali, mau tidak mau, Seijuurou merasa resah juga. Rencana ini membawa banyak sekali resiko.

Dapat murka gratis dari Sang Ayah

Mati hangus saat mengutak-atik Petir Asali

Sang kekasih ngambek lalu minta putus gegara nyumbang listrik saja dia tak mampu.

Ya ampun. Pilihan yang tersedia benar-benar tidak enak.

Seijuurou mengeluh dalam hati. _'Apa benar ini akan baik-baik saja?'_

 **oo0oo**

Hari demi hari berlalu, suasana rumah Tetsuya tampak tenang dan tentram karena masalah listrik dan air telah tertangani dengan benar. Sejak itu wajah Tetsuya selalu bersinar tatkala mengingat dirinya dapat berendam di air tanpa ada yang melarang. Bunda juga sudah kehilangan hobi memperdengarkan suara-suara sumbang yang berpotensi merusak pendengaran.

Ya, tentu saja semua ini berkat sang kekasih yang dengan senang hati dan sepenuh janji (menurut Tetsuya) mengirimkan listrik bermuatan _infinity_ langsung dari Petir Asali. Petir maha dahyat milik sang calon mertua berbibir seksi.

Tetsuya tidak tahu saja kalau Seijuurou sempat mengalami pergolakan batin terhebat sepanjang masa. Plus perjuangan menguras tenaga dengan pertaruhan nyawa.

Nyaris dilempari Hephaestus dengan bola-bola api saat merampok MCB canggih. Nyaris ketahuan saat ngutil Petir Asali dari kamar si Dewa Langit. Pun juga nyaris tersetrum saat mengakali daya listrik si petir ketika menyambungkannya ke rumah sang kekasih hati.

Bekal sejuta akal bulus dan cinta setengah mati memang luar biasa. Seijuurou selamat dari ujian hidup demi sang calon istri. Meski Tetsuya tak peduli dan cuma mau terima jadi.

Selain itu, papanya juga menjanjikan akan mengurus tagihan listrik dan menjadi tameng jika terjadi apa-apa di kemudian hari. Papanya juga berjanji akan melancarkan aliran air bersih setiap Tetsuya butuh. Kalau perlu, mata air pun akan papanya buatkan kalau Tetsuya minta.

Sungguh, Tetsuya ingin kayang sekarang juga karena tak sanggup menahan gejolak kegembiraan yang membara, hingga tak sadar akan bencana yang berpotensi menghancurkan dunia dan seisinya.

 **oo0oo**

Sampai suatu hari, dunia seolah tengah bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Petir menggelegar. Awan hitam bergulung-gulung di langit yang tak tersentuh cahaya mentari. _Cumulonimbus_ , begitulah kaum manusia menyebut gumpalan awan hitam penanda badai itu. Sudah berhari-hari langit mengamuk. Hujan turun terus menerus tanpa ada maksud untuk berhenti sedetik pun. Sementara itu ombak di lautan bergulung-gulung hingga ke daratan, menghempas dinding tebing bebatuan.

Hanya segelintir yang sadar, bahwa genderang perang tengah ditabuh oleh dua kakak beradik berkuasa yang tak pernah akur.

Nijimura murka.

Belum pernah dia dilecehkan sebegini nistanya. Apalagi ini dilakukan oleh putra tersayangnya—Akashi Seijuurou—persilangan dirinya dengan manusia titisan iblis bermarga Haizaki.

Bagaimana tidak murka? Bisa-bisanya si anak kesayangan yang tingginya minimalis itu tega membuat Petir Asali, lambang kedigdayaannya, berubah jadi pendistribusi listrik gratis untuk sang kekasih.

Demi kakaknya yang dakian!

Nijimura kesal luar biasa. Nijimura tak pernah berpikir akan membangun PLN (Perusahaan Listrik Nijimura), walau ia tahu akan untung besar. Uang bukanlah yang Nijimura inginkan. Ia bukan dewa mata duitan. Ia tidak seperti sang kakak berwajah lempeng, suram, dan kelam yang tinggal di dunia bawah.

Nijimura hanya menginginkan segenap makhluk di seluruh dunia mengakui keseksian bibirnya!

Singkat cerita.

Nijimura Shuuzou, Sang Zeus, raja dari segala dewa mendapat laporan dari seseorang _berlambe turah_ yang mengatakan perihal sang anak yang telah menjadikan petir pusakanya benda rendahan. Nijimura tak terima petir agungnya, yang mampu meluluhlantahkan dunia, turun derajat jadi penyedia listrik gratisan. Sejak itulah langit tak henti-hentinya bergemuruh. Ditambah lagi sang kakak tak menunjukkan batang hidung. Sebagai yang paling bungsu, Nijimura merasa tak dianggap dan diabaikan, padahal ia hanya merindukan kasih sayang.

"Ayah tak perlu semurka itu." Ujar Seijuurou santai, sambil ongkang-ongkang kaki. "Bukankah ini juga demi calon menantu Ayah yang imut?"

"Jika saja kau mengatakan hal itu sebelum membuat Petir Asaliku turun derajat jadi pembangkit listrik." Sindirnya dengan nada dingin.

Raut wajah sang dewa tampak kesal bukan kepalang hingga membuat bibir seksinya lebih maju dari biasa. Seharian dihabiskan dengan bersungut-sungut, menggerutu, dan mendecih.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Yah? Kasihan Tetsuya kalau asupan listrik ditarik semena-mena. Bisa-bisa Tetsuya mati dehidrasi. Ayah tega membuat Sei menduda? Ayah siap kehilangan calon menantu imut dambaan setiap mertua?" cecar Seijuurou berapi-api. Diplomatis, tapi dibonusi efek dramatis.

Sepertinya Seijuurou kebanyakan nonton drama di televisi.

Menghela napas, Nijimura merasa dirinya diperdaya oleh titisan cabe di hadapannya. Tak ingin memperpanjang debat tak berkesudahan, Nijimura berpikir bagaimana caranya bisa memberi pelajaran pada saudara berdakinya.

"Umumkan pada kedua kakakku, Si Aho dan Si Lempeng..." Nijimura akhirnya menurunkan titah. "...kalau besok kita akan mengadakan pertemuan penting di Olympus."

Seijuurou mengangguk anggun. " _As your wish, Father._ "

Seijuurou meninggalkan ruangan tempat sang Ayah bernaung. Kaki tegapnya dibawa menyusuri lorong berhias patung-patung dewa-dewi dan lukisan-lukisan indah zaman kejayaan Yunani. Seijuurou harus segera menyampaikan mandat Nijimura. Atau kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Tetsuya bisa terancam.

Semua telah Seijuurou prediksi dengan benar. Si Putra Langit ini bisa dengan mudah menebak bagaimana Dewa Langit bermarga pelangi itu akan bertindak. Semua sesuai, dan kini tinggal satu hal lagi yang perlu ia lakukan.

 **oo0oo**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Pertemuan tiga dewa bersaudara segera digelar secara resmi di Aula Besar Istana Olympus.

Aomine Daiki, si sulung berdaki telah tiba dan duduk di singgasananya yang berhiaskan terumbu karang. Pakaian pantai sewarna gading tampak pas membalut tubuh kekarnya. Kulitnya yang menghitam akibat insiden beberapa waktu lalu juga terlihat eksotis.

Duduk di sebelahnya seorang pemuda tampan, Mayuzumi Chihiro, si penguasa dunia orang mati. Singgasananya berhiaskan tulang dan tengkorak yang membuat orang-orang bergidik ngeri. Mayuzumi datang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam layaknya orang yang ingin ke upacara kematian. Raut wajahnya lempeng seperti jiwa-jiwa kosong yang selalu menemani kesehariannya yang monoton.

Terakhir, Nijimura Shuuzou, duduk di singgasana emas di aula besar. Pandangan matanya menusuk dengan bibir maju akibat cemberut. Nijimura mengenakan setelan kasual berwarna biru langit yang berbanding terbalik dengan hujan petir yang terjadi di bumi saat ini.

"Langsung saja, karena semua telah hadir." ucap Seijuurou memecah sepi. Mata emperornya melihat ketiga dewa yang saling membuang muka, tak sudi bertemu mata.

"Tetsuya, jelaskan duduk perkaranya." perintah Seijuurou kepada sang kekasih.

Mengerti, Tetsuya langsung curhat habis-habisan tentang kebutuhannya akan air bersih, pulsa listrik yang terus menerus habis, Bunda yang mengomel setiap hari, dan akhirnya tentang papanya yang tak mau memanen setelah menuai, hingga ia terpaksa meminta bantuan sang kekasih untuk menyediakan pasokan listrik menggunakan Petir Asali.

Ketiga dewa tertegun, saling lirik satu sama lain, bersiap memuntahkan segala caci maki bersama beribu amunisi. Untung saja benda sakti mereka telah diamankan Seijuurou sebelum pertemuan dimulai.

Aomine menjadi dewa yang pertama kali angkat bicara. Tangannya teracung meminta waktu untuk mengemukakan pendapat sekaligus pembelaan.

"Papa bangga padamu, Tetsu." Singkat, padat, dan jelas, begitulah yang dikatakan sang dewa berdaki. Kalimat yang sungguh membuat para peserta pertemuan terkesima setengah mati.

"Mayu nggak ikut-ikut." Si Dewa Orang Mati menimpali. Terang saja, di balik aura suramnya, Mayuzumi adalah pecinta damai, _please_!

"Gue kagak mau tahu!" teriak Nijimura nggak nyantai sambil menggebrak singgasana. "Pokoknya lu tanggung jawab soal Petir Asali gue, Daki!"

Dari semua dewa, hanya Nijimura yang tampaknya paling ingin peristiwa berdarah terjadi. Lihat saja! Sang Dewa Langit itu kini telah berdiri, bersip menghajar sang kakak tersangka penelantaran anak dan istri.

Acara pertemuan yang awalnya kondusif pun berubah ricuh akibat tiga bersaudara yang mulai adu mulut.

"Ji! Lu nyerocos terus, bibir lu makin maju tuh?!" sembur Mayuzumi sadis.

"Lu diem aja, Jumi! Urusin aja tuh karyawan lo yang minta kenaikan gaji!" teriak Nijimura sambil menuding dewa tampan berwajah madesu dengan ujung jari.

"Gue tahu, kok! Rambut lu ubanan gitu gara-gara kebanyakan mikirin gaji karyawan kan?" sambung Nijimura berapi-api.

Mayuzumi mangap, megap-megap, persis ikan yang salah nelan asap.

Bagaimana mungkin rahasia rumah tangganya bisa ketahuan? Asal tahu saja! Mayuzumi itu adalah dewa terkaya dulunya. Dia menguasai seluruh barang tambang dari bawah tanah. Tapi semua berubah saat Negara Api menyerang.

Perang dunia pecah, membuat pekerjaannya semakin banyak. Jiwa-jiwa yang harus diurusi berlipat ganda hingga memaksanya menambah jumlah karyawan.

Mayuzumi ingin menangis rasanya, sumpah! Tabungan harta karunnya menipis sedikit demi sedikit. Padahal berburu harta karun tak semudah bikin _steak_. Lalu akhir-akhir ini para karyawan mulai demo tentang kenaikan gaji.

Mayuzumi bisa mati berdiri!

Mayuzumi terhenyak di singgasananya, tak berniat lagi ikut bicara karena takut aibnya akan tersebar lebih banyak. Biarlah sang kakak dakian dan adik monyongnya saja yang adu mulut berdua. Mayuzumi sudah terdaftar jadi penonton gratisan.

"Pokoknya lu harus bayar servis listrik Tetsuya yang diambil dari Petir Asali gue." Nujimura menjatuhkan harga mati. Dewa itu berkacak pinggang sambil memelototi si kakak dakian.

Aomine mendecih malas. "Demi Dewa! Buat keponakan sendiri perhitungan."

"Gue emang dewa, Bego! Gue nggak mau tahu. Ini semua terjadi karena lo yang nggak tanggungjawab jadi bapak! Bikin anak mau, ngurus kagak mau. Kasian Tetsuya sama bundanya yang titisan malaikat. Kagak kayak elu, titisan makhluk kegelapan."

Aomine pucat.

Seumur-umur, belum pernah sang adik menghinanya demikian dahsyat. Memang salah Aomine jika kulitnya kini berdaki? Kalau bukan karena Petir Asali sialan yang sudah membuatnya terlempar hingga nyemplung kawah Merapi, mungkin kulitnya akan tetap kinclong seperti artis sinetron.

Sialnya lagi, setelah sekian lama kulitnya tak kunjung memutih walau dirinya selalu berendam di air asin. Apa perlu dirinya juga berendam di dalam Byclean?!

"Jadi apa maumu, Ji?" tanya Aomine sambil menggaruk rambutnya malas.

Heran. Bagaimana mungkin si bungsu bisa sekurang ajar ini dengan kakak tertuanya?

"Ya bayarlah! Bayar pake hasil laut lo, soalnya kalau uang gue nggak butuh." Nijimura berkata dengan angkuh seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Raut wajahnya tampak jutek tak terkira dengan bibir seksi yang _overlap_.

"Bukannya gua nggak pengen bayar, Ji. Masalahnya, hasil laut gua nggak sebesar dulu." jawab Aomine sok suram. Manik segelap laut dalamnya melirik Mayuzumi yang langsung melengos tak sudi.

' _Kampret!'_ batin Aomine frustrasi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Gua bakal bayar lo, kalo ternak mutiara sama rumput laut gua panen raya. Tapi kalo sekarang, gua masih belom bisa ngasih lo apa-apa, kecuali Mayuyu berbaik hati minjemin gua simpanan emas permatanya." terang Aomine dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ogah!" Mayuzumi menolak serta merta. "Gue aja lagi pusing mikirin gaji karyawan, eeh elu dateng-dateng malah ngutang. Iya, kalo dibayar. Kalo kagak?! Ngasih tunjangan anak aja elu nggak mampu, gimana mau bayar utang?!"

Telak, kata-kata Mayuzumi menghujam sanubarinya. _Kokoro_ Aomine praktis tengah banjir darah, sumpah! Ralat. _Ichor._ Soalnya kaum dewa nggak punya darah.

Kalau diibaratkan, laut tengah bergolak lantaran bisul berupa gunung berapi di dalamnya meletup.

Seijuurou sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Tak ada yang lebih menghibur daripada melihat ketiga kakak beradik dewata yang sedang adu mulut. Sedari tadi ia memang diam mengamati bersama Tetsuya sang terkasih, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk kabur.

Seijuurou berdeham anggun, berhasil memancing atensi tiga dewa yang sedang larut dalam debat tak berujung.

"Jadi, masalahnya sudah selesai bukan, Ayah?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada tegas. Raut wajahnya dibuat serius dan meyakinkan mungkin guna membuat lawan merasa sungkan.

"Tentu saja, jika pamanmu yang berdaki ini bersedia memanen apa yang telah dia tuai." Sindiran Nijimura pekat nada sinis.

"Gua nggak bakal lari dari tanggung jawab. Yang bisa menagih janji gua, cuma gua!" Ujar Aomine sambil mengangkat dagu bangga.

"Lah, itu sama aja lu ga mau tanggungjawab, Bego!" Nijimura emosi lagi.

"Minna-san, kalau semuanya sudah selesai, bolehkah aku dan Sei-kun pergi sekarang?" tanya Tetsuya dengan polosnya. Suaranya mengalun merdu, bagai melodi _lorelei_ di telinga tiga dewata bersaudara.

Aomine, hanya bisa menatap sendu sang putra. Merutuki bagaimana bisa Tetsuya bukan terlahir sebagai wanita berdada besar?

Sementara si monyong dan si lempeng hanya mampu merutuki takdir yang mereka nilai sama sekali tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya yang malas dan bulukan mendapat anugerah anak bak malaikat seperti ini?

Jangan-jangan ada kejadian _arwah nyasar dan gender tertukar_ saat proses perciptaan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya." Langkah kaki mendekat, Nijimura bersiap menghampiri sang keponakan sekaligus calon menantu kesayangan.

"Ya, paman?," Tetsuya menanggapi dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Kamu itu rambut kayak langit, kulit putih bersih, kok bisa-bisanya jadi anak Poseidon berdaki? Kayaknya kamu itu anak aku deh, Tet." cecar Nijimura tak peduli. "Kamu tuh nggak ada mirip-miripnya sama si Daiki, lho." sambungnya lagi.

"Lah kamu itu juga mirip aku loh, Tet." Mayuzumi menyela serta merta. "Hawa kita kan sama-sama tipis, ekspresi kamu juga lempeng plus ngenes abis. Kamu jadi anak paman Hades saja. Kita bangun pasukan zombi bersama-sama." UjarMayuzumi berapi-api sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Tetsuya sepenuh hati. Berharap sang keponakan akan berpindah haluan dan bersedia diajak ke pelaminan. Menjadi pendamping putranya, tentu saja. Jangan salah sangka dulu, saudara-saudara!

"Jadi anakku saja." Nijimura bersikeras.

"Bukan! Tetsuya anakku!" Mayuzumi ngotot.

"Yang bisa menjadi ayah Tetsuya, hanya aku!" Aomine memaksakan fakta.

"Milikku!"

"Bukan, dia itu milikku!"

"Milik gue, kampret!"

Tetsuya bingung.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi rebutan tiga dewata paling berkuasa. Tangannya sakit dioper kesana kemari. Belum lagi rambutnya yang sibuk dielus-elus sejak tadi. Namun itu tak berlangsung sama, karena tiba-tiba_

"Dia milikku bukan milikmu, dia untukku bukan untukmu. Pergilah kamu jangan mengganggu~"

_suara sumbang nan menusuk terdengar dari sesosok cabe yang tengah berdiri di belakang sang tiga dewata. Bukannya mereka tak sadar jika sang malaikat telah dimiliki oleh blasteran berjiwa iblis. Mereka hanya khilaf, sumpah!

Begitulah.

Ujung-ujungnya, Tetsuya hanya menjadi bahan rebutan Poseidon, Zeus, dan Hades. Tak ada yang ingin mengalah sebelum Sang Emperor datang mengklaim pemuda yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Tagihan listrik pun terlupakan seiring perkelahian tiga dewata yang jauh dari kata faedah. Lah, jelas-jelas punya anak sendiri-sendiri, tapi malah sibuk ngeributin anak orang lain.

Ya kali, Seijuuoru rela Tetsuyanya dibagi-bagi.

Hikmah sepenggal kisah kali ini...

Ternyata rumor itu memang benar adanya.

Bahwa pesona Tetsuya memang tak ada yang menandingi.

 **TAMAT**

 **A/N :**

Fict nista ini terjadi semata-mata karena kedua author tengah sarap.

Di saat-saat penuh kenangan itu, kedua author sedang seru menggunjingkan PJO, lalu malah mencampur-adukkan hidup para karakter KnB dengan dewa-dewi dan blasteran Yunani modern.

Dan jadilah fict absurd berperisa gado-gado.

Fict ini, tulisan kolab pertama kami. Kami menampung segala review, saran, dan keluh kesah dari para reader sekalian.

Terima kasih.

Salam Damai. Salam Cinta. Salam Akakuro.

.

 **OMAKE** **1**

 **.**

Jengah melihat Tiga Besar berantem, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya memutuskan kabur dari Aula Besar untuk berkencan.

Tetsuya : "Mmm, Sei kun? Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka bertiga betengkar?"

Seijuuoru : "Biarkan saja, Tetsuya. Kalau nanti Istana Olympus remuk, tinggal kirim tagihan ke mereka bertiga. Kita cari bahagia sendiri saja."

Tetsuya : "Tapi kalau mereka tawuran sungguhan, bumi bisa ambrol, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou : "Tak apa. Biar mereka dihajar sama Mama Hera."

Tetsuya : "Aku dengar, Tante Hera punya jurus baru, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou : "He'eh. Meteor Jam. Tiap hari latihan bersama Apollo. Mama Hera yang menembak. Apollo yang jadi samsak."

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berjalan ringan sambil bergandengan tangan, menyusuri jalanan setapak Gunung Olympus yang berhias bebungaan. Tidak peduli mereka tengah di- _suit-suit_ oleh para peri, difoto oleh para dewa dewi minor bak pasukan _paparazzi_ , bahkan disuguhi konser _rhapsody_ cinta oleh para Muse.

.

 **OMAKE 2**

 **.**

Alex, Sang Hera berang bukan kepalang!

Ratu Zeus itu baru pulang dari latihan bersama Apollo yang tengah menderita sakit pinggang. Niat hati ingin bersantai sambil menghilangkan penat dan meregangkan badan, justru ruang singgasana super berantakan yang terhidang di hadapan.

Singgasana Poseidon terlempar ke sudut ruangan. Singgasana Hades baru saja melayang keluar. Singgasana Zeus menderita patah sandaran. Singgasana dewa dewi yang lain tak pelak ikut jadi sasaran.

Singgasana Hephaestus hangus. Singgasana Ares terbelah dua. Singgasana Athena doyong gegera kehilangan 3 kaki. Singgasana si kembar tumpang tindih seperti sepasang empunya saat masih dalam kandungan. Singgasana Hestia dan Aphrodite bersama-sama nyemplung ke tungku sesajen di tengah ruangan. Singgasana Demeter dan Dionysus saling melilit dengan sulur-sulur anggur dan tangkai-tangkai gandum.

Sementara singgasana Sang Ratu yang seindah bulu-bulu merak brodol di sana-sini.

Napas Alex memburu lebih cepat dari banteng aduan. Energi murni menggelegak serupa kobaran api. Membuat Apollo yang tegak di sampingnya mengkeret ketakutan.

"KALIAN BERTIGA..." Sang Ratu menggeram.

Ketiga Dewa Besar yang tengah baku hantam seketika berhenti. Bulu kuduk mereka merinding ngeri.

M.A.M.P.U.S.

"APOLLO, MANA BOLA BASKETNYA?!"

Tangan Alex terulur ke samping. Apollo menyerahkan bola basket ajaib berbahan perunggu langit.

Sang Tiga Besar saling sikut. Saling lempar mata sambil mundur perlahan bersama-sama.

"Sayang, Hera." Nijimura menelan ludah susah payah. "Bisa kami jelas..."

Tapi Alex meluncur secepat kilat, sambil mengencungkan bola basket yang menggelegak dialiri energi tinggi-tinggi.

"METEOR JAM!"

Detik berikutnya, kubah Aula Besar Istana Olympus, RUNTUH JADI DEBU!

 **TAMAT**


End file.
